A volta dos que já foram
by Joao happytreefriends
Summary: Em uma fria noite na cidade, algo estranho é visto no cemitério. Seria isso bom, ou ruim? Ou então, muito ruim...
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Lanchonete

Já estava anoitecendo na pequena Happy Tree City, e na lanchonete estavam Cuddles e Giggles, tendo um encontro romântico, e a mesma coisa estava acontecendo com Flaky e Flippy. Nutty estava tomando um milk shake extremamente doce com todos os tipos de recheio que tinham disponíveis na lanchonete. Petunia era a garçonete.

Era um início de noite bem frio, tranquilo. O ar estava ficando cada vez mais frio, de forma que todos os moradores da cidade estavam usando casacos pesados, capuzes, luvas e cachecóis. Estava ficando exageradamente frio, de um jeito que quase nunca tinha ficado antes.

Parque

No parque da cidade, Pop tinha levado Cub para brincar, mas já estava tarde, e logo iriam voltar. Toothy estava brincando com Cub, mesmo ele sendo muito mais velho do que o garotinho. Sniffles estava lendo um livro, e Lammy estava andando pelo parque.

O frio estava aumentando um pouco mais, e os que estavam no parque resolveram voltar para casa. Os amigos que estavam na lanchonete também estavam indo embora, e então eles foram andando juntos. Passando em frente da discoteca, Disco Bear saiu de lá de dentro, exausto de tanto dançar, e também foi andando com eles. Estavam todos alegres, conversando ou trocando beijos, no caso dos dois casais. Eram todos muito amigos. Mime estava andando em uma rua próxima e também se juntou a eles, mas como sempre, não falava nada.

Ainda estavam todos muito elétricos quando passaram na frente do cemitério, que ficava antes da casa de qualquer um deles. Estranhamente, quanto mais perto chegavam dos túmulos, mais frio ficava.

-Pelo que eu me lembro, o cemitério não era tão frio assim, disse Cuddles.

Pop havia perdido sua mulher quando ela entrou em trabalho de parto de Cub. Todos perceberam que ele ficou um pouco triste ao olhar para os túmulos. Flippy também tinha perdido muitos amigos na guerra, para falar a verdade, ele era amigo de todos no batalhão, e apenas ele conseguiu voltar vivo de seu batalhão. Mais alguns dos que estavam andando tinham entes queridos enterrados ali, então todos começaram a entrar e a observar os túmulos.

Estavam todos menos agitados naquele momento, até que Cuddles, Toothy e Nutty reparam em alguns barris virados, despejando um líquido verde florescente. O líquido escorria para dentro da terra. Quanto mais perto chegavam dos barris despejando o líquido, mais frio ficava, até ao ponto de acharem que estavam sem casaso.

-Mmmm, parece doce! Talvez seja açúcar! Disse Nutty, indo para o lado do líquido verde. Mas Sniffles, que também tinha percebido os barris, gritou:

-Não faça isso! Pode ser algo perigoso! Ele chegou até onde os três estavam, analisou bem o líquido e disse:

-Parece algo tóxico, ou radioativo.

-O que? Aqui em Happy Tree City, uma possível contaminação radioativa! Oh não, disse Flaky, que também tinha percebido os barris, e agora estava desesperada.

-Acalme-se Flaky, pode talvez ser apenas uma brincadeira boba, disse Flippy para ela.

Agora, todos já tinham percebido o que estava acontecendo por volta dos barris, e já estavam todos observando o líquido.

-O que é isso, papai? Perguntou Cub a Pop.

-Não mexa nisso, filho! Disse Ppo empurrando a mão do filho antes dele tocar no líquido.

De repente, ouviram um barulho no cemitério atrás deles.

Olharam, mas não havia nada acontecendo. Mas o barulho apenas estava aumentando, aumentando, até que conseguiram perceber que ele vinha de baixo da terra. Nesse momento, a terra começou a abrir, e os mortos começaram a sair, mas andando.

-A volta dos mortos! O dia Z chegou! Gritava Sniffles em pânico.

Todos se espalharam, correndo cada um para um lado, apenas alguns correram juntos.

-Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! Gritava Giggles correndo atrás de Cuddles.

-Vem comigo Giggles! Corre! Gritava Cuddles.

Eles foram correndo, pularam uma grade, que dava o estacionamento do hospital, e os mortos continuaram a segui-los, mas foram barrados pelas grades.

Disco Bear, voltou para dentro da discoteca, onde ele sabia que os guardas tinham armas, que talvez fossem necessárias.

Flaky, Flippy, Petunia, Nutty, Pop e Cub correram em direção ao shopping que iria ser inaugurado no final daquela semana.

Lammy e Mime correram para a delegacia de polícia, há algumas ruas de onde estavam.

Sniffles correu pela mesma direção em que estavam andando antes tentando ir para sua casa.

Toothy correu para o lado oposto daquele que estavam voltando, passando pelo parque novamente e entrando na lanchonete, trancando-a com cadeiras, mesas e máquinas da cozinha.

Em algumas horas, os mortos já estavam espalhados em várias ruas da cidade, já tentando invadir a casa de Sniffles, a delegacia e a discoteca. Já estavam perdo de chegar no shopping e no hospital. Estavam seguros dentro de algum estabelecimento, mas por quanto tempo...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**O segundo capítulo está aqui. Favoritem e comentem! E não deixam de ler!**

* * *

**Delegacia de polícia**

Os mortos-vivos, ou o quer que sejam estavam seguindo Mime e Lammy. Correram muito, escaparam de várias mordidas. Dentre aqueles mortos, haviam muitos que eram lentos, podres, nojentos e tudo que os mortos normais são. Mas eles puderam perceber que alguns, aparentemente mortos há menos tempo, corriam muito, quase como atletas. Felizmente, eram poucos, e foram se dispersando, indo em direção do shopping, lanchonete, ou qualquer lugar onde haviam alguns animais ainda vivos.

Após alguns minutos de corrida, Lammy e Mime chegaram à delegacia. Ela estava trancada, e os mortos estavam os cercando. Agora haviam apenas mortos lentos, mas mesmo assim, eles continuavam a cercá-los.

-Anda Mime, abre isso! Dizia Lammy.

Ele não conseguiu abrir, e então pularam a grade que havia ao lado do portão que tentavam abrir.

Os mortos-vivos se agarraram ao portão e a grade, fazendo força para derrubá-los. Apenas alguns deles não conseguiriam derrubar, mas haviam dúzias deles, e mais ainda vinham chegando da direção do cemitério. Estranhamente, o frio não passava, e aparentemente, quanto mais mortos chegavam, mais frio ficava.

Após meia-hora, Lammy e Mime pegaram todas as armas que encontraram na delegacia e desceram para a garagem subterrânea, onde encontraram um caminhão blindado da polícia, e por sorte, as chaves ficavam guardadas dentro da garagem também.

Saíram pela saída dos fundos da garagem, atropelando alguns dos mortos que estavam lá.

Logo depois, Mime olhou para trás e viu que os mortos conseguiram derrubar a grade e entrar na delegacia. Lá não seria mais um lugar seguro.

**Lanchonete**

Toothy correu para o lado de onde tinha vindo, passou pela praça e chegou finalmente na lanchonete. Haviam apenas mortos lentos correndo atrás dele. Chegou lá, fechou a porta e barrou-a com uma mesa e cadeiras. Poderia resistir por um tempo, e ali havia comida suficiente para semanas.

Ele olhou pela janela, e viu que os mortos lentos estavam indo para a lanchonete, mas em número menor do que antes. Mas um morto-vivo rápido virou a esquina, ficando na frente de todos os lentos. Ele correu em direção da lanchonete, pulou na janela e a destruiu facilmente.

Toothy correu para a cozinha da lanchonete e pegou uma faca. O zumbi então saltou para cima dele. Toothy não hesitou, e furou o estômago dele e largou o corpo dentro da cozinha. Ele então saiu da cozinha e começou a tentar fechar as janelas, mas sem ele perceber, o zumbi esfaqueado da cozinha se levantou e mordeu-o no pescoço, fazendo-o perder muito sangue, caindo quase sem energia no chão da lanchonete. Os outros mortos entraram lá e foram comendo Toothy, lentamente, fazendo-o sofrer infernalmente nos seus últimos minutos de vida.

**Hospital**

O hospital da cidade não ficava aberto a noite, não haviam médicos de plantão e provavelmente nenhum paciente. A porta era de vidro, e estava trancada, tendo que ser quebrada por Cuddles, que acabou cortando a mão.

-Vamos procurar alguma coisa para enfaixar sua mão, disse Giggles. E então ele subiram uns dois andares do hospital e abriram a sala dos remédios e ela enfaixou a mão de Cuddles.

Saíram daquela sala, mas tiveram a estranha sensação de que o frio aumentava mais e mais, até que ouviram uma pancada vinda de dentro da porta do lado da sala dos remédios. O frio vinha de lá de dentro. Cuddles lentamente andou para o lado da porta, com toda cautela, até que ouviu grunhidos vindos de lá de dentro, e a porta começou a rachar. Cuddles então recuou, e os dois desceram para o térreo novamente. Onde viram o carro forte com Lammy e Mime lá dentro, chamando-os.

Eles então ouviram um grande estrondo, vindo do andar que eles estavam antes, e um grito horripilante veio de lá de cima. Cuddles e Giggles não tinham tempo para ficar e descobrir o que era aquilo,e correram para fora do hospital o mais rápido possível antes dos zumbis bloquearem sua passagem.

Saíram do hospital, correram muito, mas o estacionamento do hospital era muito grande, o os mortos já estavam quase fechando totalmente a passagem.

-Vamos Giggles, acelera o passo, gritou Cuddles em desespero.

Mas já era tarde demais: os mortos fecharam um círculo por volta dos dois. Eles se abraçaram, vendo que não conseguiriam escapar dos mortos, sem saber o que aconteceria com eles quando o circulo se fechasse completamente.

Então eles ouviram o motor do caminhão blindado ligar, e ele acelerar em direção deles. O caminhão então atropelou dúzias de mortos, derramando sangue e abrindo o corpo frágil de alguns dos mortos ressuscitados. Mas de alguma forma bizarra, até mesmo com as tripas expostas e o sangue jorrando do corpo, eles se levantavam e continuavam a tentar agarrá-los.

Lammy então abriu a porta do caminhão blindado, para Cuddles e Giggles entrarem. Cuddles entrou normalmente, mas Giggles acabou levando algumas mordidas dos mortos vivos nas pernas e braços. O caminhão então saiu do hospital, e Lammy olhou pela janela do veículo, e viu uma coisa que um dia foi uma pessoa, mas agora estava inchada, gigante, com parte da coluna exposta, a roupa rasgada, com um líquido esverdeado vazando de sua boca, andando lentamente em direção do carro blindado. Era provavelmente isso que estava preso dentro do quarto de hospital, e agora estava livre. Felizmente, andava devagar.

-Bem, vocês viram para onde os outros foram? Perguntou Lammy a Cuddles.

Cuddles estava com medo, tentando tampar os machucados de sua namorada. Ele apenas disse:

-Eu vi Sniffles indo para a casa dele, e Disco Bear para a discoteca.

-Ok, obrigado. Ei Mime, vamos passar primeiro na discoteca, é mais perto. Disse Lammy a Mime, que estava dirigindo.

Mime acenou com a cabeça, virou a esquina, atropelando um ou dois zumbis na rua, indo para a discoteca.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Desculpem-me se tiver algum erro de ortografia nesse ou em outro capítulo!**

* * *

**Shopping**

Nutty, Flippy, Flaky, Pop, Cub e Petunia estavam correndo na direção do shopping. Chagaram lá, mas estava tudo trancado, já que ainda não tinha sido inaugurado. Os geradores estavam desligados, mas pelo menos, ficavam perto, em uma espécie de sala subterrânea do shopping do lado de fora.

Ao olharem para trás, viram que um número muito grande de mortos vivos chegando perto do shopping, e alguns eram realmente rápidos. Pop então chegou nas escadas que desciam para as salas dos geradores, e felizmente, tinha um machado do lado da porta. Ele o pegou e voltou para perto dos outros, mirou na porta e começou a quebrar o vidro e a armação da porta.

Logo já havia um buraco suficiente para conseguirem entrar. Entraram, e Pop olhou para trás, onde já havia um zumbi corredor pulando em cima dele. Ele então rodou o machado, decapitando o zumbi e entrando pelo buraco na porta do shopping.

Depois de estarem lá dentro Pop fechou a porta com uma mesa que estava ali, e percebeu que estava cheio de sangue do zumbi, Cub se assustou com isso, correndo em direção de um corredor escuro, já que não tinham ligado as luzes. Foram atrás dele, correndo também, mas ele era mais rápido e não foi pego por nenhum deles. Após correr mais um pouco, Cub parou em frente a uma loja, e ela já não estava mais assustado. Agora seus olhos pareciam brilhar e transmitir alguma alegria no meio do caos.

Pop então o agarrou, dizendo:

-Desculpe-me filho, me desculpe! Eu fiz aquilo para te proteger, não tenha medo, eu nunca faria aquilo com você! Cub não estava chorando mais, e abraçou seu pai.

Flaky e Flippy olharam então para a loja em que Cub tinha ficado vidrado, e era uma loja de armas. De todos os tipos. Pistolas, escopetas de caça, rifles de alta precisão, facões, facas peixeiras, katanas, bestas, entre outras.

-Papai... Sussurrou Cub.

-O que filho? Ele respondeu.

-Me compra um brinquedo dessa loja?

Pop então olhou para a loja, e não respondeu nada a Cub.

Flippy quebrou a vidraça, entrou na loja e entregou algumas armas para cada um lá.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, ainda no shopping...

Após andarem algum tempo, chegaram à praça de alimentação: um lugar enorme, com lanchonetes de todos os tipos. Foi um lugar onde todos puderam parar e descansar um pouco, além de se alimentarem após andar e correr muito.

Flippy entrou em uma cozinha, preparou algum lanche lá dentro para ele e Flaky. Nutty quebrou uma máquina de sorvete para poder comer. Pop e Cub entraram em uma lanchonete e começaram a comer. Petuina se sentou em um banco, segurando uma escopeta. Parecia estar traumatizada após ver os mortos voltando à vida. Nutty se sentou perto dela, e lhe perguntou:

-Está tudo bem?

-Não, não está! Algo horrível aconteceu, os mortos se levantaram como zumbis e agora querem nos matar. Isso não é bom! Disse ela, começando a chorar.

-Eu... Eu também... Estou muito preocupado, e quero muito sair vivo... E junto com você, é claro! Disse ele, um pouco envergonhado, e com os olhos meio avermelhados de choro.

Eles então se abraçaram, e choraram juntos por um tempo.

**Discoteca**

Lammy, Mime, Cuddles e Giggles estavam chegando na discoteca. Os mortos pareciam estar cada vez em um número maior, tentando cercar o carro e a discoteca.

-Giggles está ficando pior! Ela mal está conseguindo falar! Temos que voltar para o hospital! Disse Cuddles aos outros no carro.

-O hospital está dominado, qualquer um que estivesse internado lá deve estar morto, sem contar que um monstro deformado saiu de lá de dentro! Ela vai ter que aguentar, respondeu Lammy.

Eles então pararam na frente da discoteca, onde viram Disco Bear e o guarda Lumpy, com uma arma, no telhado. Então Disco Bear gritou:

-Os outros que estavam aqui dentro viraram mortos vivos! O único jeito de chegarmos aí onde vocês estão é pulando.

Lammy então abriu uma tampa que havia no telhado do carro blindado, e gritou:

-Ok! Pulem!

Os dois pularam ao mesmo tempo e caíram em cima do veículo, entraram pelo teto, e Mime acelerou, saindo de lá.

-Ei, o que foi aquilo que você disse que aconteceu com os outros guardas, Disco? Perguntou Lammy.

-Eles foram mordidos, morreram após um tempo, e voltaram à vida... Foi horrível, todos viraram aberrações... Ele respondeu.

-Eles foram mordidos! Você tem certeza de que foram mordidos? Perguntou Cuddles, com medo.

-Sim, exatamente. Mas por que... Disco Bear então olhou para um dos bancos dentro do carro, onde ele viu Giggles, cheia de mordidas, já quase parando de respirar.

-Oh droga! Ela foi mordida! Que merda, temos que mata-la! Disse Disco Bear, se desesperando e agarrando uma pistola que Lammy e Mime tinham pegado na delegacia.

-Nem pense nisso! Disse Cuddles agarrando outra pistola, mirando em Disco Bear.

-Se for necessário isso, eu mesmo faço!

Disco Bear, muito relutante, abaixou a arma, e Cuddles também. As tensões se acabaram, pelo menos, naquele momento.

-Ok... Aonde vamos agora? Perguntou Lumpy a Lammy.

-Bem... Pelo que eu me lembre, Sniffles correu para a casa dele, enquanto Toothy voltou todo o caminho, indo para a lanchonete. Mas eu não tenho certeza. Mas é melhor checarmos esses lugares.

Mime concordou com a ideia, e foi na direção da lanchonete. Pelo caminho, não havia nenhum morto vivo sequer. Mas o frio aumentava conforme iam chegando perto.

Ao chegaram lá, havia apenas a lanchonete, um pouco quebrada por causa da força que os mortos vivos fizeram nas janelas e na porta.

-Não! Toothy não pode estar morto! Disse Cuddles abrindo a porta do carro.

Ele correu para lá, onde havia apenas o corpo de Toothy com as tripas expostas, e quase toda a pele comida. Mas a cabeça estava inteira.

-Oh não! Toothy! Disse Cuddles, chorando.

Ele se abaixou, chorando em cima do corpo de seu amigo. Cuddles então olhou para o rosto de Toothy, que abriu os olhos, e tentou morde-lo.

- Mas o que? Disse ele assustado, recuando do corpo ressuscitado de seu amigo.

-Volta pra cá! Agora Cuddles! Gritou Lammy.

Cuddles estava paralisado de medo, recuando para evitar as mordidas. Sem ter escolha, ele mirou em seu amigo e atirou nele. Atirou no que restava do peito dele. Toothy não parou de avançar na direção dele por causa do tiro. Ele nem o sentiu.

-Precisa ser na cabeça! Isso também aconteceu na discoteca! Gritou Lumpy para ele.

Ao ouvir isso, Cuddles recuou para dentro do veículo. Não teve coragem de atirar na cabeça.

-Você não teve coragem de atirar em seu melhor amigo, então também não terá coragem de atirar em sua namorada. E logo será necessário atirar nela, disse Disco Bear.

Cuddles então se levantou, mirou em Disco Bear, ameaçando-o.

-Acha que eu não vou ter coragem?

-Sim, eu acho. Mas se for para ter, é esse o momento!

Cuddles então se virou para trás, e viu que Giggles tinha morrido, e já estava abrindo os olhos, ressuscitando.

-Oh, não! Disse ele.

O corpo de Giggles então, com muito mais velocidade do que Toothy, pulou em cima de Cuddles, derrubando-o dentro do carro.

-Giggles, sou eu! Não me mate! Disse Cuddles.

Disco Bear então atirou na cabeça de Giggles, sujando o vidro do carro blindado com o sangue dela. Cuddles ficou traumatizado, travado por alguns segundos.

-O que... Você fez! Disse ele, assustado e com raiva.

-O que era certo! Ela ai te matar.

-Agora, quem vai morrer vai ser você! Disse Cuddles, dando dois tiros na barriga de Disco Bear. O urso, antes de cair, deu um tiro na cabeça de Cuddles, que morreu na hora. Disco Bear morreu quando caiu no chão.

-Mas o que? Disse Lammy, assustada.

A cidade continuava fria, mas naquele momento, parecia ter ficado mais fria ainda.

-Ei Mime, limpe o vidro, por favor, disse Lammy.

Ao Mime limpar o vidro com sangue, viram que a criatura deformada que estava no hospital estava agora extremamente perto deles.

-Acelera Mime, acelera!

Mas a criatura foi mais rápida, cuspindo um líquido em cima do carro. Nesse momento, Mime deu a partida.

-Caramba! O que foi aquilo que ele cuspiu? Perguntou Lumpy.

-Bem, parecia...

Nesse momento, ouviram o barulho de ferro sendo corroído, e olharam para cima, e o teto realmente estava se corroendo por causa do líquido.

-Ácido! Temos que sair do carro!

Eles então pegaram algumas das armas que tinham pegado na delegacia, uma parte da munição e correram a pé. Ao saírem do carro, alguns zumbis entraram nele e começaram a comer o corpo de Cuddles e Disco Bear.

-Corram! Quando, o ácido se misturar com a gasolina vai explodir tudo! Gritou Mime, falando pela primeira vez.

E realmente foi o que aconteceu: o carro entrou em chamas, queimando vários dos mortos. O fogo era intenso, e logo poderia atrair outros zumbis. Eles entraram em um beco sem nenhum zumbi, mas muito escuro.

-Ei, por que você nunca tinha falado antes? Perguntou Lammy a Mime.

-Eu nunca gostei muito de falar. Só falo quando realmente é necessário.

-Mas falando fica muito fácil de fazer qualquer coisa. Você poderia tentar!

Mime sorriu e disse:

-Ok! Eu vou tentar. Mas agora nós realmente não temos tempo!

Após terminar de falar, ele mirou em Lammy. Ela fechou os olhos achando que seria morta. Ela ouviu o tiro, mas não morreu. Quando olhou para trás, viu que Mime tinha atirado em um zumbi para salvá-la.

-Obrigado! Disse ela.

-De nada, mas agora temos que ir. O próximo lugar que vamos é a casa de Sniffles, não é?

-Sim.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

******Oi leitores! Fiquei um tempo ocupado, mas agora estou postando o quarto capítulo da minha história. Desculpem-me pelo atraso!**

* * *

Beco

Agora correndo pelo beco, sem enxergar quase nada pelo caminho à frente, estavam Lammy, Mime e Lumpy, fungindo de alguns zumbis que foram atraídos pelas chamas e o estrondo da explosão do carro.

-Temos que correr! Anda logo! Disse Mime.

-Ei! Eu tenho uma lanterna, estava me esquecendo! Ela pode ser útil no escuro, não? Disse Lumpy.

-É claro! Acende logo! Disse Lammy.

Quando Lumpy acendeu a lanterna, eles viram Sniffles parado na frente deles.

-Oh Sniffles! Está vamos indo te encontrar! O que aconteceu com você? Perguntou Lammy.

Quando Sniffles se virou, eles viram que ele tinha se transformado em um zumbi, dos rápidos, e sua barriga tinha sido aberta pelos mortos vivos que tinham o atacado. As costelas estavam quebradas e fincadas nas tripas expostas, e o coração estava rasgado, soltando um pouco de sangue.

-Oh droga, disse Mime antes de ser atacado pelo Sniffles ressuscitado.

Quando Mime caiu ao chão, Lammy olhou para trás e viu que dúzias de zumbis estavam entrando no beco, se aproximando cada vez mais.

-Atira Lammy! Atira! Gritou Mime, pouco antes de ser mordido no peito.

Lumpy então começou a atirar nos zumbis que estavam entrando no beco, e Lammy atirou na cabeça do zumbi Sniffles.

-Obrigado, mas foi tarde demais. Disse Mime, mostrando a mordida no peito.

Lammy então se lembrou do que Disco Bear tinha dito para eles. As mordidas te transformam em um zumbi após algum tempo. Ela então ajudou Mime a se levantar, e viu que seu olho tinha ficado um pouco vermelho.

Nesse momento, Lammy viu que Sniffles estava segurando um papel manchado de sangue. Ela o pegou, e disse:

-Lumpy, temos que ir agora.

Então os três correram mais um pouco pelo beco até saírem na outra rua, onde viram que a casa de Sniffles tinha sido invadida: havia um pouco de sangue na porta, que estava arrebentada, e havia um corpo dentro da casa.

-Oh droga! O último lugar seguro dessa cidade deve ser o shopping! Vamos para lá. Disse Lammy aos outros.

Shopping

Após algumas horas dentro do shopping, todas as portas já haviam sido barricadas, e as lojas saqueadas. Todos lá dentro estavam preparados para um ataque dos zumbis. O shopping já era quase uma fortaleza. Havia munição e todos os tipos de armas. Nas lojas de construção, havia serras que poderiam ser muito úteis também, além de várias outras coisas.

-Bem, nós podemos ficar aqui por um bom tempo, e agora nós estamos seguros. Mas se toda a cidade foi atacada e transformada em monstros, será bem difícil de resistir. Disse Flippy aos outros.

-É. Isso é verdade, mas você tem algum plano de fuga, alguma ideia de como escaparmos se caso a coisa ficar feia? Perguntou Petunia.

-Ainda não, mas estava pensando em usar as escadas para chegar no estacionamento subterrâneo e sair por lá.

-É, mas e se...

Nesse momento eles ouviram tiros sendo disparados, e foram para o teto ver o que era. Viram três pessoas correndo, sendo perseguidas por alguns mortos vivos. Cub pegou um binóculo para ver quem era, e viu Lammy segurando Mime e Lumpy dando tiros em alguns zumbis. Ele disse:

-Ei, são nossos amigos! Olha aqui papai! E entregou o binóculo para Pop.

Flippy então pegou um rifle de alta precisão que tinham pegado na loja no shopping e mirou.

-Ei Flippy, você tem certeza que quer atirar neles? Eles não são monstros como os outros, além de que você pode ter um flashback! Disse Flaky.

-Eu não vou atirar nelas, e sim nos monstros, e eu já estou curado dos meus flashbacks, lembra?

Então ele disparou no peito de um dos mortos vivos, que apenas se inclinou um pouco para o lado.

-Mas que merda... E disparou novamente no peito do morto vivo.

-Só pode tá de brincadeira! Como isso? E disparou uma terceira bala nele, mas acertou na cabeça, finalmente matando-o.

-Acho que eles só morrem acertando a cabeça! Iguais zumbis. Disse Flaky.

-Eu não gosto de zumbis. Papai, você me protege? Perguntou Cub ao seu pai, que acenou positivamente com a cabeça em resposta.

Nesse momento, Flippy gritou:

-Alguém tem que descer lá em baixo! Eles já estão chegando perto da porta, vão abri-la!

Petunia e Nutty foram, desceram alguns andares de escada, onde Lammy, Mime e Lumpy estavam, tentando abrir a porta.

-Espera aí, já estamos abrindo! Gritou Petunia.

-Rápido, estão nos cercando e são muitos! Gritou Lammy em resposta, e logo em seguida deu alguns tiros, junto com Lumpy e Mime.

-Minha munição acabou, e a de vocês? Perguntou Lammy.

-Acabou também! Disseram Mime e Lumpy em resposta.

Então Nutty gritou:

-Entrem! Já está aberto!

Os três então correram para dentro, mas os cinco não deram conta de fechar a porta, pois os mortos vivos começaram a forçá-la. Eles então foram entrando um atrás do outro, e os cinco correram de volta por aquele andar, pegaram qualquer coisa útil ali e entraram pela porta que dava para a escadaria. Do lado de dentro, já nas escadas, havia algumas cadeiras para bloquear a porta.

-Ok, isso pode nos dar algum tempo, mas não muito! Agora temos que ir para o telhado, os outros estão lá. Disse Petunia aos outros.

Quando chegaram no telhado, estavam sem folego, e Flippy lhes perguntou:

-Que frio é esse que surgiu de repente?

Lammy então lembrou, que sempre que os zumbis estavam por perto o frio aumentava, e Petunia respondeu a Flippy:

-Eu não sei! Mas os zumbis começaram a invadir! Vamos, temos que sair daqui agora!

Então Flippy pegou um controle, e apertou um botão nele. Após ele apertar esse botão, o shopping inteiro estremeceu, e o primeiro andar foi tomado por chamas. Flippy então disse:

-Uma pequena bombinha por controle remoto que eu aprendi a fazer.

Eles então desceram para o segundo andar, procurando por algum lugar onde pudessem descansar, pois todos passaram a noite sem dormir, e já eram mais de cinco horas da manhã. Encontraram então uma loja de colchões e roupas de cama, que era um lugar em que eles poderiam dormir algumas horas.

Antes de dormir, todos checaram as armas, recarregaram, e começaram a revezar de turnos para ficar de guarda à noite. Na vez de Lammy, ela foi vez como Mime estava. Ele realmente estava resistindo contra a doença dos zumbis, mas seu olho estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Ele estava ficando com febre e não conseguia dormir, e pediu que Lammy ficasse um pouco com ele.

Ela ficou, mas depois pegou o papel que estava na mão de Sniffles para ver o que ele tinha escrito antes de morrer, e o mostrou para Mime. Haviam coisas para como se prevenir de zumbis, mas a maior parte das coisas eles já haviam descoberto sozinhos, mas uma coisa os chamou a atenção: os zumbis podem ser de vários tipos, como grandes, inchados, podendo usar gases ou líquidos ,que são resultados após os corpos apodrecerem, como ataque. Eram provavelmente pessoas infectadas por radiação, ou mordidas por foi infectado pela radiação antes. E havia um vazamento de líquido radioativo no cemitério, e aquilo tinha matado todos, e criado aquele monstro gigante cuspindo ácido.

Mime então começou a chorar, e disse:

-Oh droga! Por que meu Deus? Isso realmente tinha que acontecer?

E Lammy disse:

-Ei, não se preocupe! Eu estarei com você até o fim, e irei te proteger de qualquer coisa.

-Mas logo eu vou virar um monstro canibal estúpido, e vou estar morto, com meu corpo vagando por aí!

Lammy então se sentiu comovida pelo que ele disse, e começando a chorar, disse:

-Eu não vou deixar o seu corpo vagando por aí.

Os dois então, sem poder mostrar seus sentimentos com palavras, apenas deram um beijo, mas na bochecha, para evitar infectar Lammy. Mas mesmo não tendo sido um beijo na boca, eles nunca deram um beijo tão apaixonado antes. O amor entre eles foi instantâneo, mas poderia terminar em menos de algumas horas.

Mas nesse momento, durante o beijo, e o fim do choro deles, o frio aumentou, e os dois se lembraram do significado do aumento repentino do frio: os zumbis estavam chegando. Lammy então olhou pela janela, e não eram apenas alguns zumbis que estavam chegando, o monstro que cuspia ácido estava vindo também, e se aproximava lentamente do shopping.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**O último capítulo. Espero que gostem! Comentem aí!**

* * *

-Oh droga! Vamos, temos que acordar os outros Mime! –gritou Lammy para o seu recém-namorado, agora com os olhos mais vermelhos.

Acordaram todos e os informaram sobre a situação. Ao olharem novamente pela janela, o monstro estava agora a menos de 500 metros da frente do shopping, e vinha se aproximando cada vez mais.

-Ok, acho que devemos descer agora para o primeiro andar e usar as escadas de lá para irmos para o estacionamento no subsolo. –disse Flippy.

Todos então pegaram suas armas e se prepararam para descer para o primeiro andar, onde ainda podiam ter alguns zumbis vivos, mesmo depois de tudo uma parte dele ter sido queimado pela "bombinha" de Flippy.

-Ok... É agora! –gritou Flippy, abrindo a porta para as escadas. Desceram passando pela primeira e segunda parte da escada e chegaram na porta para o primeiro andar. Ao abrirem-na, haviam alguns corpos queimados no chão, as paredes totalmente escurecidas e uma grande quantidade de produtos queimada no chão. Mas o pior de tudo, além do mal cheiro dos corpos queimados, era que ainda haviam alguns zumbis ainda vivos. Vários, e haviam mais e mais entrando pela porta quebrada. Logo, os zumbis haviam os percebido ali e iam tentando cerca-los contra a porta das escadas.

-Ok... Vamos ter que abrir o caminho a tiros, é o único jeito de passar. - Disse Lammy.

-Ok. Vamos em frente! Gritou Mime.

E todos começaram a atirar ou cortar os zumbis sem nenhuma pausa, e correram cada um para um lado, sem saber qual caminho deviam seguir.

-A saída é por aqui! Corram! – Gritou Flippy para os outros, mas quase totalmente em vão.

Ele, Flaky, Pop e Cub conseguiram matar zumbis suficientes para poderem virar no corredor onde havia a porta para a garagem, e lá dentro provavelmente haveria um carro para a fuga.

Agora, no caso de Lammy, Petunia, Nutty, Lumpy e Mime tudo foi mais complicado: eles acabaram ficando cercados, mesmo após matar dúzias de zumbis. O círculo vinha se fechando, e nenhum deles parava de atirar nos mortos vivos. Apenas Mime não atirava: ele estava usando uma katana encontrada na loja de armas. Mas o círculo de zumbis ainda continuava avançando na direção deles. Eles continuaram a atacar os zumbis, e começaram a ficar imparáveis de tanta adrenalina por matar os mortos vivos. Após ficarem mais alguns minutos matando, o círculo de zumbis foi totalmente exterminado. Todos tiveram uma pausa para respirar, mas ela não foi muito grande, pois a porta estava quebrada e mais zumbis vinham entrando.

Eles então ouviram um enorme som de vômito vindo do lado de fora do shopping. Então viram que a parte da frente do shopping estava se derretendo por causa do ácido que o monstro gigante havia vomitado para poder entrar. Parte da parede se derreteu e outra caiu, esmagando alguns mortos vivos e levantando muita poeira. Quando a poeira abaixou, viram que o monstro estava se preparando para cuspir uma segunda rajada de ácido.

-Oh droga! Corram, por aqui! –Gritou Lammy.

O monstro então soltou mais uma rajada de ácido, que acertou Lumpy em cheio, derretendo-o inteiramente em segundos.

Lammy e Mime correram por um corredor ao lado. Petunia e Nutty tentaram correr para o caminho que Flippy havia os indicado antes.

Ao chegaram ao estacionamento, viram o ônibus para a fuga cercado de zumbis, quase tombando. Os dois então abriram fogo contra os zumbis no ônibus, mas já era tarde demais: os zumbis conseguiram virar o ônibus, e os dois ficaram sem munição. Parte dos zumbis atacou Flippy e Flaky, e o resto cercou Nutty e Petunia. Pop e Cub desviaram de vários mortos vivos e conseguiram ir novamente para o primeiro andar. Flippy e Flaky morreram enquanto eram comidos pelos zumbis, e o resto dos mortos vivos foi cercando Nutty e Petunia. Nutty então disse a ela enquanto os zumbis vinham lentamente em sua direção:

-Bem Petunia, lembra-se de quando chegamos aqui no shopping, e eu te consolei, falando para você não se preocupar?

-Sim, eu lembro. E o que isso tem haver?

-Bem, eu apenas queria te dizer duas coisas sobre aquele momento: a primeira é que eu estava errado, e nós não vamos ficar bem e vamos morrer agora. E a segunda é que eu te disse aquilo porque eu te amo. E você, me ama? Gostaria de namorar?

-É o nosso último momento de vida. Pensando bem, sim, eu te dou uma chance, mas não vamos poder aproveitá-la.

-É claro que podemos- disse Nutty, dando um beijo extremamente romântico na boca de Petunia, e ficaram se beijando até os zumbis os alcançarem e os dilacerarem completamente.

Enquanto isso, Lammy e Mime continuavam correndo na direção de uma porta na parte de trás do shopping, e ainda havia alguns mortos vivos os perseguindo. Ao chegarem lá, o que deveria os ajudar estava atrapalhando: uma barricada na frente da porta. Então olharam por um buraco na barrica, e por sorte não havia nenhum zumbi do lado de fora.

-Ok, vamos abrir isso! –Disse Lammy a Mime.

-Eu estou muito fraco, não consigo nem ficar de pé direito.

Então os zumbis começaram a entrar no corredor onde eles estavam, mas Lammy ainda poderia atirar neles. Mas quando ela puxou o gatilho, não havia mais munição, e logo os zumbis os cercariam. Ela então disse:

-Mime, eu tenho algo para te dizer.

-O que?

-Eu te amo!

Os dois então se abraçaram e ficaram esperando a morte. Mas algo aconteceu e tiros começaram a ser disparados, e quando olharam para o corredor, viram Pop matando alguns zumbis e Cub tentando dar alguns tiros, mesmo não acertando quase nenhum, muito menos matando.

Pop então ficou sem munição, mas conseguiu matar todos os zumbis do corredor e conseguiu salvar Lammy e Mime, que já estava quase se tornando um zumbi.

-Vocês estão bem? Foram mordidos? –Perguntou Pop.

-Eu estou bem, mas Mime já está mordido há várias horas. –Disse Lammy.

-Droga! Oh droga! Não podemos abandoná-lo aqui!

Mime que ainda não tinha falado nada, disse:

-Eu ainda tenho uma utilidade: posso ser isca para ajudar vocês a escapar.

-Não. Você não vai ficar para trás! –disse Lammy.

-Vai ser melhor assim, acredite em mim Lammy.

-Não! Deve ter outro jeito!

-Infelizmente não há. Eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito.

Lammy então começou a chorar, mas logo parou, pois o monstro gigante estava entrando no corredor, e iria disparar mais uma rajada de ácido. Quando o ácido verde foi atirado, Mime desviou para um lado, quase caindo por falta de força no corpo. Lammy pulou e agarrou Cub, para poder salvá-lo. Pop foi atingido pelo ácido e estava virando uma massa derretida em pé. O ácido também acertou a porta atrás deles, derretendo-a e facilitando a escapatória. Pop então foi completamente derretido e morreu.

-Papai, não! Por favor papai, levanta! –gritava Cub desesperado.

Os três então correram para a rua, e por sorte não havia zumbis nela. Mas ao olharem para o lado, havia uma escada que levava para o telhado do shopping, que por sorte não tinha sido descoberta por nenhum zumbi.

Mime disse a Lammy:

-Continue correndo, eu vou subir no telhado, e quando o monstro passar vou acertá-lo por cima.

-Eu não vou sem você, Mime!

-Você precisa ir, salve Cub.

Lammy então começou a correr em direção a um carro que tinha sido deixado de porta aberta e motor ligado. Quanta sorte!

Ao chegar no carro, Lammy olhou para trás e viu que Mime estava no telhado e que o monstro já estava saindo do shopping. Nesse momento, ele pulou do telhado e caiu um cima da cabeça da criatura que tinha quase 10 metros, enfiando sua katana no cérebro dela. Mime então escorregou e caiu no chão, mas o monstro também caiu morto em cima dele.

Lammy então se desesperou e falou para Cub:

-Fique aqui no carro, feche a porta, eu já volto.

Então ela voltou ao shopping, onde viu que Mime estava com metade do corpo esmagada pelo monstro morto, e pegou sua katana, fechou os olhos de seu namorado falecido e virou-se de costas, mas derrepente ela ouviu alguns grunhidos. Ao olhar novamente para trás, viu que o corpo de Mime estava se ressuscitando e vinha rastejando para o lado dela. Ela disse:

-Como eu prometi, eu não vou deixar seu corpo ficar vagando por aí.

Então ela cortou a cabeça dele e foi embora, com algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Ao entrar no carro, Cub a perguntou:

-Para onde vamos agora?

E ela respondeu, fazendo um carinho na cabeça do garoto, que ainda estava chorando:

-Ainda não sei garotinho, mas vamos procurar outra cidade, mais pessoas e um lugar seguro, longe daqui.

O choro de Cub diminuiu e ele começou a se acalmar. Lammy então olhou para trás, e viu que não haviam mais zumbis na rua, talvez eles tivessem sido completamente eliminados. Esse foi seu último olhar para trás antes de dar partida no carro e ir embora da cidade.


End file.
